Admissions at the Reflecting Pool
by bones35
Summary: Booth's not as happy as he thought he would be with Hannah.  Brennan concludes how she wants to fit in Booth's life without hurtng him.  It is nearing one year since their airport departure.  Will they still decide to meet at the Reflecting Pool?


Here is a one-shot of how I see Booth and Brennan meeting one year later at the Reflecting Pool. A special thanks to 206 for her insight and commentary.

Disclaimer: I claim no rights to Bones or any of its characters, except the concept of this story, which, of course, is mine. Naturally, I'm open to a joint venture with HH and SN – I'm no fool.

It was raining hard in Washington, D.C., which was not unusual for May. Booth wondered if Brennan would remember the now year-old promise to meet at the Reflecting Pool. He'd just broken up with Hannah. She had been increasingly concerned with the nature of Booth's relationship with Brennan, as well as their real history that Booth had purposely withheld. Honesty was missing in their relationship; Booth could admit that now. It hurt too much to describe the incident at the Hoover Building and could not bear to tell another person, let alone Hannah.

Booth knew honesty was never really an issue with Brennan. Booth admitted to himself that with each successive case since their return from afar, he'd rather spend his time with Brennan. With Brennan, it was special combination of deep friendship, adoration, respect and affection. Brennan was, indeed, his soul mate. He had concluded that his relationship with Hannah was physical and shallow, at least compared to Brennan. Worse, he hurt perhaps even mislead Hannah. Bottom line, he could not move on – Brennan was the love of his life and he would just have to discover the means to deal with it.

It all started with Hannah's visit in Brennan's office when she sought out her advice for a housewarming gift. Hannah sensed that Brennan's feelings were not limited to just partner status. When she questioned Booth, he had dismissed it as just her way.

But when Brennan left their apartment the day Hannah moved in, she watched him look at Brennan. His face was an odd combination of sorrow, longing, and deep affection. When Hannah confronted him, he initially attributed it to Hannah's nerves with moving in. Hannah pressed Booth, and with her journalistic talent coupled with his guilt, he caved and admitted he had wanted more with Brennan over a year ago, even though he had previously informed her there was nothing going on between them. But what really got Hannah upset was when Booth casually mentioned that Brennan was still his best friend; she was disappointed.

Booth wondered what kind of fireworks would have ensued if Hannah learned that Booth had donated his sperm for use by Brennan to have a child. As much as Booth thought he was happy with Hannah, he was not in love with her. He recalled the latest scene that happened just an hour ago at his apartment.

"I don't understand how a woman who rejected you would remain your best friend. Don't you find that a bit odd?"

Booth mumbled, "Maybe."

"If you're really in love with me, I would be your best friend. Are you in love with me, Seeley?" It had dawned on her that he had yet to say 'I love you', just indirect references – a defensive mechanism, perhaps, she wasn't sure.

Booth didn't answer quickly enough for Hannah and would not even look at her. He was staring at his shoes. He then recalled Brennan's suggestion during their first case that 'Shoes' would be a good nickname for him. It was a silly idea then and still was seven years later. He smiled.

"You're thinking about Temperance right now, aren't you?" He popped up his head, still without any comment. He just didn't know what or how to respond.

"Well, I'm not surprised." With arms crossed, she asked Booth, "It's over between us, isn't it?"

"I'm sorry Hannah; it's not what I thought would happen."

"Seeley, I'm not angry; I'm sad, of course, I thought we had something special." Hannah started to cry and it made Booth feel even worse.

"We did, it's just . . . I thought I could make this work. I can't help how I feel."

"Seeley, you are in love with her, aren't you?" Seeley nodded. Hannah could see the anguish in his face. As tough as he was, she could tell he was releasing feelings and emotions that he had obviously suppressed. In the last few weeks, she could feel the closeness began to fade. They made love less frequently and then it became routine. "Seeley, you have to tell her. I know she loves you. I can see it in her eyes and on her face. I'm a reporter and, like you, I can read people."

"It's more complicated than that, Hannah. All I know is that it's not fair to you. You deserve better. I've done a lot of damage to everyone that means something to me. I've disappointed too many people."

"Stop that right now, Seeley Booth. You are by no means a disappointment to me, and definitely not to Temperance. There is absolutely no way you should feel that way. You are one of the kindest and most considerate men I've ever known. Of course I'm sad that this won't work out."

Booth shook his head, "No, I've hurt you and ruined a great friendship with Bones."

Hannah choked up and found another reason why she loved Booth, but she knew they didn't belong together. Booth may love her, but he was not _in_ love with her and never would be. Booth's heart was already taken. She was not going to make this messy or ugly. Like Brennan, she wanted Booth to be happy; it just wasn't going to be with her.

"Well, it shouldn't be complicated. Listen to me. Temperance was willing to give you up because you looked happy with me. She even told me that you would offer yourself completely to our relationship. She suggested that I get you that phone; she could have bought the phone, but she probably felt it was better coming from me since that she believed that would please you more. Seeley, I'm not an expert in relationships, but that kind of love and devotion is very special and incredibly deep. I saw it with my parents and it is something I also want. You clearly are upper most in her mind and heart. You can't forget her nor should you." Hannah paused and added, while shaking her head, "I can't imagine the pain and anguish she must be in; the feeling of what she believes she has lost. I know I would have to leave, but she stayed. She wants to still be close to you, even if from a distance, both figuratively and literally."

Booth's eyes filled with tears. He didn't know what could or would happen, but he was going to at least keep a promise.

"You need to go to her, like, right now."

After a long pause, Booth started to get up. All he could muster was, "Yes."

"Seeley, I wish the best for both of you." She kissed Booth on the cheek.

"Please be safe. Let me know where you end up?"

Hannah knows he was just being polite, "Of course."

Booth grabbed an umbrella and exited the apartment and slowly walked to the elevator and then out of his building. His mind took him to so many memories: his denial of her weapon application, her comforting him in the cemetery, his making love speech, Smurfette, Jasper, the Wonder Woman costume, the rescue from the ship, his rescue of her from the rogue FBI agent, and their near kiss in the museum.

He arrived at the designated spot. His eyes swept the area; she was not there. Given the rain, there were not many people around. He decided to sit on the bench, wondering what he would say if Brennan showed up. He would wait all day if necessary, but he decided that he would not call. If it was fate, she would come on her own volition.

He knew some things were required. For one, an apology was definitely due; perhaps even some groveling might even be in order. He looked down on the bench, and noticed the smooth contour and that it was recently painted. Perhaps it was a good omen. It was the very same one where they agreed to be the center, and to hold for the good of the team. He felt the center was holding, but barely. The closeness has been gone, the camaraderie diminished. He berated himself for not waiting for her. Worse, the entire fig tree escapade was now a sad bookmark and luridly described to Brennan.

When she told him she withheld any personal involvement while on her dig, he knew she did it for him. It made him feel even worse. Still, she had also told him before they left a year ago she had not wanted any contact, and it did make him feel a little better her demand was applicable to everyone. But, he was not 'everyone'.

Overall, he didn't think he deserved her, but if she let him, he would spend the rest of his life proving his worth. He hoped that she would find a way to forgive him.

Brennan had left the lab early; she had a promise to keep. She felt it doubtful that Booth would remember. He had moved on, something he said he would do after she rejected him. Hannah was in his life; they lived together. Every time she thought of that, her stomach ached. She groaned, realizing what she had given up. She knew it was her selfishness that caused the team to collapse and disperse and the closure of the most advanced forensics lab in the world. Cam was right and it made her sorrow even deeper. She knew he was due an apology.

With all of this, she recalled her first meeting Booth at the American University about fate and then their discussion about soul mates five years later. While she alone denied the former, the latter was weakly denied by both. All the science and logic she learned in countless classes and her training, coupled with Booth's love for Hannah and horrible weather, the odds were not in her favor he would appear.

If Booth was there, it was meant to be. She knew then her heart was in control now; her brain idled. She hoped Booth was right and fate was in play. Tears tumbled from her eyes.

She concluded what she had to do, but was prepared for the worse; to be alone. While she did not believe in absolutes, she admitted it would be impossible to find a man that could approach what she could have had with Booth. Her heart was heavy and the pain had been growing each day. She could no longer compartmentalize her feelings for Booth. Still, she felt compelled to go. Whatever happened, she would not run; she would bear the pain of what she lost and hoped that she would find a way to cope and still work with him and be the best friend she could be.

As she approached the Reflecting Pool, it was empty of people except for one person sitting on a bench, their bench. She put a hand to her mouth and gasped; it was him.

"Booth - you remembered."

Upon hearing her invoice, he bowed his head muttered a small 'thank you' to God. Booth stood and turned around with a big smile. "Why would you think I would forget? When it involves you, I can't forget – about anything."

Brennan noted the qualification. The subtlety was not lost on her. The hope in her heart grew. She smiled knowing five years ago, she would have been clueless; but not now, not especially with Booth. He was part of her world; he was everything to her.

They slowly approached each other with their eyes transfixed. Brennan could sense a different mood. The tone in his voice signaled hope.

"You've been crying, Bones."

She looked down at her feet, mustering all of her courage. "Does Hannah know about our promise to meet?"

"No, Bones, she doesn't know about our promise. This is between us, it's ours." Brennan felt the hope growing inside of her. Her instinct told her that the relationship with Hannah was done, but was not sure why she knew – she just did. Her heart beat was accelerating; her breathing notably increased, with her lungs requiring more oxygen, her chest heaved with every inhale.

He stared at her, thinking 'God, she is so beautiful.'

Booth continued, "We agreed that the relationship was not to be."

"I'm sorry, Booth. I thought you had something special with her."

"I did, but not as special as what we have."

'Oh God' Brennan thought.

"I have to apologize to you, Booth. I've been stupid and cruel over the years – blind, too."

"No, you haven't. I've been the idiot, especially my behavior with Hannah. I wanted so hard to prove to everyone that I had moved on. I should have been more patient and understanding of you. Bones, I've missed you – I've missed 'us'."

Brennan went on, "I have been dishonest with you and myself in not seeing what I had right in front of me. I couldn't see the truth."

They took a small step towards each other.

Booth softly replied, "And what is the truth, Temperance?"

The use of her given name startled Brennan; it had been a long time since he'd last used it. It had the effect Booth wanted, this was game time, and it was up to Brennan, and she knew it.

"That, that . . ."

They each took another small step, this time close enough where he could smell her perfume. It was his favorite. She planned this, and his heart swelled with anticipation. He wondered if she could hear his heart beating with such force that his chest ached.

'Yes, tell me."

"I'm in love with you, Booth." There, she finally said it. The courage in her began to grow, "and I have been for quite some time."

Booth smiled, closed his eyes briefly and exhaled quietly and slowly. He had dreamed of this moment, but couldn't believe it was actually happening. He didn't know how to respond, but he clearly was taking too long for Brennan. She had taken a huge step with this admission, but the moment was overwhelming him – he had waited so long, his mind was racing, he didn't know what to say next or how to say it, to explain his current emotional state was impossible for him. His vocal chords could not get in sync with his brain or his heart.

Brennan thought Booth needed to respond, but she decided to go 'all in', "Do you love me?"

Her initiative was a welcomed intercession and he then knew she had changed – a lot. He composed himself rather quickly, "More that you'll ever know."

Brennan's face brightened. She dropped her umbrella to throw her arms around Booth. The deep, passionate kiss brought back memories, for both of them, of a tequila moment as well as the mistletoe blackmail. The physical and emotional closeness had been missing for a year. Brennan was sobbing, her head now buried deep in his shoulder. She swore she would spend the rest of her life restoring that closeness and make it grow. Booth pulled her close, realizing how much he missed these moments. They didn't care that the rain was soaking them.

With their foreheads touching, Brennan whispered, "I want to be with you, Booth. Do you feel something might come of this?"

Booth blurted out, "Not something, Bones – everything. And I want us to spend the rest of our lives proving it to each other."

Brennan smiled and huskily asked, "Booth, do you remember your promise that I would find an eternal and transcendent love and lose myself in someone?"

"Yes, I remember."

"You always keep your promises, Booth – always. Thank you"

He cupped her face with both hand. She closed her eyes, reveling in his soft touch. Smiling at each other, he asked, "I have one question for you, Bones."

"And that is?"

"Do you believe in fate now?"

The affirmative response he wished for, spilled out of her mouth, with beaming eyes and a large smile, "Absitively."


End file.
